After The Fansign
by eL Jung
Summary: 'Kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka hyong. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.' XSOL FIC. XERO-HANSOL. TOPP DOGG. YAOI. DLDR


_Kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka hyong. Aku tidak suka melihatnya._

_._

.

.

A Topp Dogg's Xero-Hansol Fic

Happy reading

"After The Fansign"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan, dan manly tentu saja sedang menatap tidak suka terhadap dua orang namja lain yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Jika matanya bisa mengeluarkan laser seperti _Superman _maka mungkin mereka akan mati beberapa menit lalu.

"oppa… oppa…" Seorang yeoja, yang berlutut dihadapannya memangil-manggil dirinya yang sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"ah… ne?" jawab namja itu.

"Xero oppa melamun tadi."

"jinjjayo? Mian ne. namamu siapa?" tanya namja itu, yang dipanggil Xero sambil membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan di buku yang sudah disediakan.

"Jung Jiyoon imnida. Waeyo, oppa? Oppa sepertinya dari tadi terus saja memandangi Hansol Oppa dan Atom Oppa."

"gwenchanayo. Oppa tidak memandangi mereka."

"jinjjayo? Oppa terlihat cocok dengan Hansol oppa. Haha. Mian, aku lancang. Jika kau menyukainya, katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Jangan takut ditolak, yang penting sudah mencoba. Walaupun presentase diterima hanya sedikit, yang penting presentase itu masih ada." Yeoja itu berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Xero hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Dia terkejut.

"gamsahamnida oppa. Fighting ne!" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah memberi semangat.

"ah… ne…"

Mereka berdua berhigh five. Dan yeoja itu berpindah tempat ke sebelahnya.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Xero memandangi Hansol dan Atom. Saat ini terlihat begitu dekat, Hansol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Atom. Xero hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk. Aura cemburu sangat kentara di tubuhnya.

'_yah! Hyong! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia.'_

'_apa-apaan mereka, membuat love sign dengan masing-masing tangannya.'_

'_Hyong! Jangan memeluk bahunya!'_

'_kenapa bukan aku yang duduk disebelahnya?'_

Kira-kira itulah yang ada didalam inner seorang Shin Jiho.

.

.

.

Dua jam pun telah berlalu, acara fansign pun telah selesai. Saat ini member Topp Dogg tegah beristirahat dalam mobil yang menuju ke dorm mereka setelah schedule yang sangat padat hari ini. Mereka semua terlihat sangat kelelahan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat tengah tertidur, beberapa lagi sedang mendengarkan lagu yang berasal dari earphone masing-masing.

Tapi Xero terlihat gelisah, dia seperti sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Atom yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Jiho hyong, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Atom.

Xero yang melihat Atom pun merasa kesal sendiri.

"gwenchana, Sanggyun-ah." Jawab Xero dengan nada agak ketus.

Atom yang pada dasarnya memang tidak peka pun hanya mangut-mangut saja, tidak sadar akan aura kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh namja yang berada disebelahnya itu.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat parkir di basement apartemen dorm mereka, Xero cepat-cepat turun. Dia mengetuk kaca mobil A, yang didalamnya terdapat Hansol (karena memang mobil mereka dipisah). Nakta, yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan pintu pun terbengong-bengong sendiri. Karena setelah dia membukakan pintu mobil, Xero langsung menarik Hansol yang terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja (dia baru bangun tidur).

Member lain yang sudah turun dari mobilnya hanya bisa memandang Xero dan Hansol yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya sang maknae, Yano entah pada siapa.

"Xero akan bertindak rupanya." Pgoon, leader mereka, menjawab dengan nada sok misterius.

Yano memandangi Pgoon yang telah berlalu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"yah! Hyong katakana padaku." Teriak Yano sambil berlari mengejar Pgoon.

Member lain? Berpikir mengenai apa yang baru saja dikatakan leader mereka.

.

.

.

Xero membawa Hansol ke sebuah taman yang berada di dekat gedung apartemen mereka. Hansol duduk disebuah ayunan yang memang disediakan disana, sedangkan Xero berdiri menghadap hyongnya.

"jangan dekati Atom lagi!" perintah Xero.

"mwo?" tanya Hansol, tidak mengerti.

"jangan dekati dia lagi."

"…"

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan member lain."

"…"

"jangan bermanja-manja dengan member lain."

"…"

"jangan melakukan skinship dengan member lain."

"apa hakmu melarangku?"

"lakukan saja apa yang tadi kukatakan."

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPAKU HUH? SIAPA KAU SEHINGGA KAU BERHAK MELARANG APA YANG KULAKUKAN?" teriak Hansol, setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

"TIDAK KAH KAU PEKA? AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATMU BERMESRAAN DENGAN MEREKA!" balas Xero, juga dengan berteriak.

Hansol menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Xero merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"mian hyong, bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu."

Hansol menatap kedua matanya dalam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"kau sangat tidak romantis, Jiho-ya."

"huh?"

Hansol mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Xero, dia berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pelan bibir Xero.

Xero terdiam.

Dia terkejut.

Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja telah terjadi.

Hansol terkikik. Dia melepaskan tautan tangannya, dan berlalu begitu saja.

Xero tersadar.

"Yah! Hyong! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Xero sambil mengejar hyongnya itu.

.

.

.

.

A-llo! Setelah beberapa tahun saya menghilang dari ffnet, akhirnya saya kembali dengan Xsol fic.

Awalnya cuman niat cari ff Hansol, tapi ternyata sangat sedikit =_= ya beginilah.

Review pwease?


End file.
